Who should i choose?
by Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Satan, Rin has been noticing some changes with Bon and Amaimon. Bon has been acting nicer, while Amaimon wont stop leaving him gifts. What will Rin do with these two trying to court him, and who will he choose? Or will they choose for him?
1. Chapter 1

It has been five months since Yukio and I have defeated Satan. Everything has been going great for me, except for the fact that Bon and Amaimon won't leave me alone. Oh, I should probably tell you that Amaimon got his body back, but loves to sneak up on me in his hamster form. About a month after Satan attack, I've noticed that Bon has been nicer to me, and Amaimon keeps following me around. He also has been leaving candy and other things for me. I asked Mephisto about it, but that stupid clown only laughed at me. Now that you're up to date, let's get started.

I wake up to the alarm going off, and groan. "Rin, it's time to get up," Kuro says, hitting my cheek. I open my eyes, to see Kuro staring at me. I pet him, and he purrs. "Morning, anything for me today?" I ask, and he nods. "The green hamster left a box for you, but wouldn't tell me what it was," he says, and I nod. I get up, and Stretch. He leaves me things every day, but when I try to ask him, all he does grin and leave. I open the box after Kuro gives it to me, and it's filled with lollipops and the new manga I've been dying for. I grab my phone, and text Mephisto telling him to thank Amaimon for me.

I walk down to the kitchen with Kuro on my head. Yukio looks up from his breakfast, and smirks. "Another gift?" he asks, and I blush. "Shut up!" I snap at him, eating a green lollipop. He laughs, and then stands up. "Let's get going, before we're late," Yukio says, and I nod. I scarf down my food, and thank Ukobach. We leave, and see Bon waiting. "Hey Bon! What up?" I ask, walking over to him. He smiles, and stands next to me. "Thought I'd walk with you," he says, and blushes a little. I grin, and nod. "That's nice of you," I say, and then I hear a thud next to me. I turn to look, and see Amaimon glaring at Bon. I look back at Bon, and notice he's glaring back. "Uh, hey Amaimon? What's with the glaring?" I ask. "I wanted to walk you to class, and to see if you liked the gift," he says, and looks at me. I nod, and grin. "I loved it! I've been dying to get that manga," I say, and he grins. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! Who said you could touch him!?" Bon snaps at him. Amaimon glares at him and growls. "Bon, it's okay; I don't mind, really," I say, and he looks at me. His glare softens a little and he nods. "Why doesn't Amaimon change into a hamster and ride Rin's shoulder while Bon puts his arm around Rin's shoulder," Yukio suggests, and I nod. Amaimon changes and I pick him up. Bon grins and puts his arm around my shoulder. Amaimon tries to bite him, but I move him away. "Okay, what's up with you two?" I ask, and they look away from each other. I sigh. "Amaimon you tried to kill me the last time we met, and Bon. You're not touchy feely at all. Tell me what's going on!" I yell at them, while glaring.

"I am very sorry for trying to hurt you, and I wish to spend more time with you," Amaimon says, and we all look at him in shock. "U-uh yeah no problem and I don't mind hanging out with you," I say, petting his head. He grins, and tries to climbs onto my head. I laugh and help him. Bon coughs and I look at him. "We need to get to class. Your brother already left," he says, and I look around. That jerk! I nod, and we rush to class. When we get there, I put Amaimon down. "I want to go with you!" he says, and glares. "You can't, you're not a student!" Bon says, and goes inside. "I'm sorry, but I need to get to class. Why don't you go see if Mephisto isn't busy," I say, and rush inside. I sit next to Sheimi, and she smiles.

"Morning Rin!" she says, and I smile. "Morning! How are you?" I ask. "I'm great! Yukio and I have a date tonight!" she says, giggling and blushing. Oh! I forgot to tell you that. Yukio finally asked her out a few weeks ago, after he found out I don't like her and because I'm gay. That's right! I'm gay, got a problem with that!? "That's great! I'm happy for you," I say, and she blushes more. I hear a cough, and face the front. What I see has me almost falling out of my seat. There standing next to Yukio's desk is Amaimon in a school uniform!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bon stands up, clearly pissed off. 'What the hell is he doing here!?" Bon demands, while Shima is trying to hold him back. "As of today, he will be a part of our class," Yukio says, calmly but I can tell he's pissed. Amaimon smirks, and plops down in between me and Sheimi. He puts a lollipop into his mouth, and puts his arms around my waist. I blush, and try to move his arm. "Move your damn arm!" I growl at him, but all he does is tighten his grip. "If you're going to be in this class, then you to behave. Also let go of my brother," Yukio says, and Amaimon lets go. I look at him annoyed, and then pay attention.

Class went by fairly quickly, and for that I am thankful. That stupid green haired bastard kept trying to touch my ass, or tail. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out beat red. Now I'm leaning on a wall, trying to calm down. I hear someone rush over, and I look up. It's Yukio, and he looks worried. "Rin, are you okay?" he asks, and I nod. "Yeah, just really confused," I say. "Well that's nothing new," I hear from beside me. I jump and glare. "Damn rooster! You want to fight!?" I say, glaring at him. He laughs, and pats my head. We hear a growling noise, and turn around. Someone grabs my arm, and tugs. I crash into their chest, and look to see Amaimon. His arms wrap around my waist, and I blush.

"What are you doing? That hurt you asshole!" I say, and glare at him. He looks at me, then out of nowhere kisses me! My face goes super red, and then I hear a gunshot. I jump away from him, and look at Yukio. Bon grabs me, and pulls me against his chest. What is with these guys, and their tugging! "What the hell was that!?" Bon asks, pissed and Yukio reloads his gun. I guess he was looking for what kind a bullet he wanted. "I was kissing my bride," Amaimon says. "Bride!? I'm a guy!" I yell at him, and he shrugs. "That's your problem with all this!?" Bon and Yukio yell at me. I blush, and look at the ground. Amaimon smirks, "So you don't deny that you're mine?" he asks, and I blush more. "N-no I'm not! I am not yours!" I yell, and look away. "He's not yours! He's mine!" Bon says, pulling me closer. I look at him shocked.

"What!?" I ask, and He blushes a little. Amaimon grabs my arm, and then they start pulling on my arms. I growl, and yank my arms free. "First off, OW! And secondly I am neither of yours! I can't believe you guys! I have feelings too you know! Did either of you think to ask me what I wanted!? No you just thought you'd do what you want, and I'd go along with it! Well guess what! Until you two go up, I'm never going to date either one of you!" I snap at them, and storm off. I hear them call for me, but I ignore them. I walk to Mephisto's office, and he looks at me when I open the door. "What's the matter little brother?" he asks, and I plop down into a chair. "I hate Amaimon, and Bon!" I say.

He looks worried, and leans back. "Tell me what happened," he says. I explain what just happened, and he bursts out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yell, and my flames come out. He calms down, and nods. "You're right, now please calm down," he says, and I try to calm down. I sigh once my flames are gone. I look at him with my puppy eyes, and he flinches. He can never say no to that look. "What should I do?" I ask him, and he sighs. "Well I suggest that you spend time with each, and see who you like the most," Mephisto says, and I nod. "I guess that could work, but what if after I choose the other one hates me?" I ask, trying not to cry. I've had enough of people hating me. "If they truly love you, then they would want you to be happy and won't hate you," he says, and I nod.

"You're right! I'll go talk to them," I say, and walk to the door. I open it, and then look at him. "Thank you," I flash him a smile and he looks shocked. I rush out, blushing a little. I around the halls, wondering who I'll run into first. "Rin!" I hear from behind me, and I look. I see Shima, and Shiemi running over to me. "Where have you been!? Bon and Amaimon have been going nuts looking for you" Shima says, panting. "I was with Mephisto," I say, and they more sigh. "Why didn't we think of that?" Shiemi asks herself. I laugh a little, and they laugh too. We here someone running towards us, then I'm being pulled into a hug. "Where have you been!?" of course it's Bon! I look at him, and scowl. "I was with Mephisto!" I say, and he nods. Amaimon walks over, and glares at Bon hugging me. "Okay that's going to end right now! I will not deal with all the glaring, and fighting," I say, and they look at me.

"This is what I've decided. I'm going to hang out with both of you separately, and who ever I like most I will go out with deal?" I say, and they nod. "I call Rin first!" Amaimon says, and Bon growls. "Fine! But you're not allowed to kiss him!" Bon says, and Amaimon pouts. "I agree with Bon, I don't mind hand holding and stuff like that, but kissing me unless I say it's okay!" I say, mostly to Amaimon, and he smirks. He nods, and then takes my hand. "Let's get going!" he says, and drags me away. What have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So where are we going?" I ask, and he grins. "We're going to the beach!" He says, with a giant grin on his face. "Really?!" I ask, excited and my tail wags back and forth. He nods, and links our fingers. I blush, but don't pull away. He hands me a blue lollipop, and I beam. I start eating it, and he laughs. "So, are we going surfing?" I ask. He nods, and hives me a look that just says "Duh". I glare half heartily, and he laughs. "Can we stop at my room? I need swim trunks?" I ask, and he nods. "You know you could just go swimming nude," he says, smirking. I blush really red, and hit his arm. "N-not going to happen asshole!" I say, not looking at him. What the hell is he thinking!? That pervert!

We get to the dorms, and I notices everyone's there. We walk inside, and everyone freezes. They stare at us, and then Shima grins. "Date didn't go so well?" he asks, and Amaimon eyes narrow. I gently squeeze his hands, and I notice Bon tense up. "No, it hasn't started yet. I need to get my swim trunks," I say. "You're going to the beach?" Shiemi asks. "Yes, we are going surfing!" Amaimon says, excited and I laugh. "That's sounds like fun, I want to go surfing!" Shima says, whining. "Maybe next time we can all go" I say, and then head up stairs. Amaimon follows, looking around. I open the door to my room, and walk over to where my clothes are. I grab my swimming trunks, and look at Amaimon. I blush a little. "Can you leave please?" I ask, and he pouts. "I don't want to," he says, then covers his eyes. "I won't look," he says, and I sigh. "Fine, but don't look!" I snap at him. I turn around, and change into my swimming trunks.

I hear a thud, and I turn around quickly. Amaimon is passed out, with blood running from his nose. I rush over to him, and the door bust open. Bon and Yukio rush in, looking panicked. They freeze, and stare at Amaimon. "What happened!?" Bon asks. "Amaimon was covering his eyes while I changed into my swimming trunks, then I heard a thud. When I turned around he was like this" I say, and Amaimon slowly comes to. He looks around, and then looks at me. He blushes a little, then smirks. "You have an adorable ass," he says, and I blush really red. I whack him with my tail. "You promised not to look!" I say, and he laughs. "I never promised anything," he says, and Bon growls. "You saw him naked!?" okay so he's pissed now.

"I did, and you didn't" Amaimon say, smirking at Bon. "Y-you bastard!" Bon yells, trying to beat up Amaimon. "STOP!" I shout, and they stop fighting. "What did I say about fighting? If you guys don't knock it off, then I'm not wasting my time here," I say, and Yukio smiles at me. Amaimon and Bon look shocked, and then nod. "We're sorry," they both say, and I nod. "Amaimon, can we leave now?" I ask, and he nods. He grabs my hand, and I blush a little. "Rin?" Bon asks, and I look at him. "Yes?" I ask. "Call me if something happens," he says, and I nod. We leave, and Amaimon's really quiet for some reason. "Is something wrong?" I ask him, and he looks at me. "What did he mean by 'call me if something happens'?" he asks me.

"He means that if, say you were to hurt me or we were attacked, then to call him and he'll come help," I say, and he frowns. "I could save us, and why would I hurt my bride? I don't like that guy," He says, and I smile a little. "I know you can, and i know you won't hurt me, well I hope you won't" I say, and he stops. I look at him, and he kisses me. I blush really red, but kiss back. "I thought I said no kissing?"I say, blushing and glaring a little. He smirks, and then lifts me up. I yelp, and grip his shoulders. "Put me down!" I snap at him, but he ignores me. He carries me all the way to the beach, and I hide my face in his neck. I think I'm going to be sick.

As soon as we get there, I leap down and try not to throw up. He looks at me funny, but I can tell he's worried. "Are you okay?" he asks, and I nod. "Give me a minute, then I will be," I say, and he nods. I calm down, and grin at him. "I'm fine now," I say, and he nods. I look at the water, and grin. "YAY!" I shout, and then dive into the water. I pop up, to see him taking off his clothes besides his trunks. I blush a little, then look away before he can catch me. He is really built! I swim around for a bit, when I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Having fun?" Amaimon asks, and I turn to face him. I grin, and nod. "I love the beach! Thank you for bringing me here," I say, and his cheeks turn a little pink. He looks away, and nods. "We still need to go surfing," he says, and I nod. We swim back to the beach, where two surfing boards are waiting. Now that I think about it, no one else is here. "How come the beach is empty?" I ask, and Amaimon grins. "I made big brother make sure it was for just us," he says, and I laugh. "Of course, race ya!" I yell, and rush to the water. I sit on my board, and he swims up next to me. A huge wave comes, and I get into position. I stand a little wobbly, but after a bit I get the hang of it. "This is awesome!" I say, and look at Amaimon. He's grinning, then loses his balance and falls. He pops up, and pouts. I laugh, and surf over to him.

"You okay?" I ask, and he climbs back onto his board. "No, I need CPR" he says, with such a serious face that I burst out laughing. "Haha, nice try," I say, and swim away from him. He grabs my arm, and pulls me onto his board. "Please?" he asks, with puppy eyes. I pretend to think about it, and then nod. "Fine, but one," I say, and he grins. He kisses me, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I end the kiss, and he smiles. "So, did you like our date?" he asks, and I nod. "It was a lot of fun," I say, and then I slide back onto my board. We spent the rest of the day surfing, and I loved it. I wonder what Bon will do to top this?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I woke up to see Yukio grinning at me. I stare at him, and then scream. He jumps back, and I glare. "What the hell man! Don't do something so creepy!" I yell, and all he does is grins. "How was your date?" he asks, and I blush. "I-it was fun. Amaimon's really sweet when he wants to be," I say, playing with his tail. "He didn't make you do anything you didn't want right?" he asks, and I nod. "No, he didn't hurt or force me," I say, and he nods. "Good, now get ready. We have a mission today," he says, and I jump up. "YES!"I shout, and run around getting dressed. We leave, and rush to the class room. Everyone's there and I notice Bon and Amaimon are glaring at each other.

"Morning!" I say, and everyone looks at us. Bon and Amaimon smile. "Morning Rin" "Morning my bride," Bon/Amaimon say, then glare at each other. I sigh, and walk over to them. "Stop that! I'm not going to deal with you guys fighting all day!" I say, and they stop. They look sorry, and Amaimon holds my hand. Bon frowns and I sigh again. I grab his hand with my free hand. He grins, and I blush a little. "It's like dealing with two children," I say, and Yukio nods and Shiemi giggles. Everyone else laughs, and I smile. Bon and Amaimon pout, and I laugh. I kiss their cheeks, and they both blush.

"So what is our mission?" I ask, and Yukio looks at his chart. "There's something in the forest, that's killing all the plants," Yukio says, and Shiemi looks like she's going to cry. "It's okay, I'm sure we can fix it," Yukio tells her, and she smiles. She nods, and kisses his cheek. He blushes, and I laugh. He glares at me, and I grin. "Who's going to be our partners?" Shima asks, staring at Izumo. "You will be working in groups, Izumo, Shima, and Konekomaru. Rin, Suguro, and Amaimon. Then, me and Shiemi," he says, and I glare at him. Great now I have to deal with Amaimon, and Bon fighting the whole time.

"Alright let's get going!" Yukio says, and we all nod. "Pack up, and we'll meet here in 20 minutes," he says. "Hai!" we say, and go to our own rooms. Bon and Amaimon follow me. "Promise you won't fight okay," I tell them, and they nod. "We won't," Bon says, and I smile at him. "So, how was the date?" he asks, and Amaimon grins. "It was really fun," I say, and he nods. Amaimon kisses cheek, and I blush a little. "Well, after this mission it's my turn to impress you," Bon says, and I smile at him. "Okay," I say, and he grins. "Guys, I need to go pack and so do you, so I'll meet you here when I'm done," I say, and they nod. They both kiss my cheeks, and leave. I walk into my room, and sigh.

"How can I choose between them? I'm starting to like them both so much," I say to myself. I start packing, and Yukio walks in. He looks at me, and then frowns. "What's wrong?" he asks, and I shrug. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm starting to like them both so much. How do I choose between them?" I ask him, and trying to hold back tears. He sighs, and pulls me into a hug. "I'm not sure Rin. Maybe you should talk to them," he says, and I nod. "I think I will," I say, and smile a little at him. We hear a knock on the door, and it opens. Bon walks in, and rubs his neck "Sorry, but I wanted to ask Rin something," he says, and Yukio nods. He leaves, and I look at Bon. "What is it?" I ask him, and he smiles a little.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something," he says, and I look at him tilting my head. "What?" I ask, and he pulls me into a hug. I blush, and hug him back. "Sorry, just needed this," he says, and I smile. "That's okay," I say, and he looks at me. I look at him, and we kiss. I blush a little, and my tail wags. We pull apart, and we're both blushing. "W-we should get going," Bon says, and I nod. We smile, and I grab my bag. We walk out, and I notice Amaimon leaning against the wall. He's biting his nail, and then he looks at us. He smiles at me, and walks over. He kisses my head, and takes my hand. Bon takes the other one.

When we get to the classroom, I stop. "Guys, can I ask you something?" I look at them, and they nod. "Why do you want to be with me so much?" I ask, and Amaimon looks at me. "I want to because I love you," he says, and I blush really red. I didn't know he loved me! Bon looks shocked, and then looks at me. "I'm also in love with you," Bon says. "I love you both too, which is why this is so hard. I can't choose between you both, which is why I think it's best we don't get together," I say, and let go of their hands. They both look shocked, and heart broken. I try to hold back my tears, but some slip out. "B-but you love us then why?" Bon asks. "It's because I love you that I can't choose just one," I say, and they look at each other. They look at me. "We can share you, and then you don't have to choose," they both say. WHAT!? I think I'm going to faint. Everything suddenly went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Why is it so soft? I slowly open my eyes, and I notice green. What? My focus comes back, and I notice I'm on Amaimon's back. "W-what happened?" I ask, and he turns his head to look at me. "You passed out," he says, and looks a little worried. Bon is beside us, and he gently touches my head. "How's your head?" he asks, and I flinch a little. "I have a slight headache, but besides that I'm good," I say, and he nods. "You can put me down now," I say gently, and Amaimon gently sets me down. "Are you guys really willing to share me?" I ask, and they nod. "We talked about it and its fine with us," they say, and I nod. I smile, and kiss both their cheeks.

"So where are we?" I ask, and Bon holds my left hand. "We're in the forest for our mission. You're brother made Amaimon carry you, so we didn't have to wait for you to wake up," he says, frowning. I sigh, and shrug. "That sounds like him," I say, and they both look annoyed. "Some brother he is," Amaimon says. "Guys let's not talk about this, we have a mission," I say, and start walking. Amaimon grabs my right hand, and grins. I laugh, and break free. "Guys I need my hands," I say, laughing. They both pout and I laugh more. We hear a crash, and rush to where the sound came from. When we get there, we see this giant fox covered in this black smoke. I use my sword, and attack the smoke. It disappears, and the fox falls.

"Are you okay!?" I ask, checking the fox for any wounds. **"I'm fine my prince. Thank you," **it says, and I sigh in relief. "What was that thing?" Bon asks, and he fox lays his head on my lap. I pet it, and look at them. Amaimon looks pissed, but I don't know why. "**It's what has been destroying the forest. I tried to stop it, but it suddenly started taking over my body,**" the fox says, and Bon looks confused. I tell him what the fox said, and he nods. "Any idea's Amaimon?" Bon asks him, and Amaimon bites his nail. "I've never seen this before," he says, and we all frown. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I ask the fox, and he nods. "**I am weak, but I will be okay. Thank you for worrying my prince,**" he says, and licks my cheek. I laugh, and push his nose away.

I hear a growl, and I look at Amaimon. He looks pissed, and Bon's trying to hold him back. "What's the matter Amaimon?" I ask him. "**He doesn't like that another demon is touching his mate,**" the fox says, and I nod. "Bon it's oaky let him go," I tell him, and he does. Amaimon goes to pull me away, but I stop him. "He's not going to hurt me Amaimon, and I don't love him. I love you and Bon remember," I say, and he calms down a little. He sits behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. "So that's what his problem was. He was jealous," Bon says, sitting next to us. I nod, and he laughs. "I love you too by the way," Bon says, and I blush a little. "I love him more!" Amaimon says, and we laugh at his childish behavior.

"**I'm glad that the little prince has such strong, and caring mates**," the fox says, and I blush. "Me too," I say, and Amaimon grins. He kisses my neck, and I blush. Bon looks confused. "What I miss?" he asks, and I tell him what the fox said. He grins, and kisses me. I blush and kiss back. "Me too!" Amaimon says, and pulls me into a kiss. "You guys are like children," I say, blushing. "Oh! What's your name?" I ask the fox. "**Kasai**," Kasai tells us. (Means Fire) "I like it," I say, grinning. He licks my hand, and I feel Amaimon's arms tighten a little. I pat his hands, and he relaxes. "I don't see the big deal, I know you're not going to leave us for a giant fox," Bon says. "It's in our nature to be like this, I know he won't either but I can't stop reacting like this," Amaimon says. We hear a scream, and we all jump up. "**Climb on!**" Kasai tells us, and we get on. I grab Bon, because he doesn't know what's going on. "Thanks!" he says, and I nod. Kasai takes off, and we hold on tight.

When we get to the area where the scream came from, we see Shiemi passed out, along with Yukio. I leap off Kasai, and rush over to them. "G-guys come on wake up!" I yell, trying to wake them up. Bon rushes over, and checks them over. "They just passed out, they should wake up soon," he says, and I nod. "I wonder what happened to them. Maybe the same thing that Attacked Kasai," Amaimon says. "Could be," Bon says. "Bon!" We hear, and then see the others running towards us. A giant black thing is chasing after them. It roars, and then attacks Shima. "SHIMA!" I shout, and then everything goes blue.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Rin!" who's that? "RIN!" Amaimon? Why is he calling me?"WAKE UP!" Bon? He's here too? I slowly wake up, and groan. Damn my head is killing me. As my vision clears, I notice everyone's staring at me. "W-where are we?" I croak out. Bon hands me some water, and I smile. I feel someone petting my head, and I look. Amaimon smiles a little, and I lean into his hand. "We're in the hospital Rin," Yukio tells me, going over my charts. "Why? What happened?" I ask. "What's the last thing you remember?" Shima asks. "You were going to be attacked, and then everything went Blue then dark.

"When the beast was about to attack me, your flames went crazy. Then you went crazy Rin, and killed it." Shima says, looking really worried. "You wouldn't calm down, then Amaimon noticed some black smoke on your back, and he ripped it off you. It took us both to calm you down, and then you passed out," Bon says, and I frown. "I don't remember going crazy, and I thought I had control over my flames," I say, and Bon holds my hand. "You do. Whatever that black smoke was, it makes demons lose control," Yukio says, frowning. Amaimon bites his nail. "We could ask big brother if he knows something," he suggests, and we all nod. "I'll go ask him, you need to stay here Rin for some more test," Yukio says, and I pout. "But I hate hospital!" I say, whining. Bon laughs a little. "Don't worry, I'll stay and make sure you don't get bored," he says, and smirks. I blush a little, and hit him with my pillow. "I'm staying too," Amaimon says, and eats a lollipop.

"Fine, but let him rest! We don't know if that smoke could be hurting him," Yukio says, and they nod. "I'll come visit later Rin," Shiemi says, smiling. "Okay!" I say, grinning. "We'll drop some of your things over later Bon," Konekomaru says, and Bon nods. "Thanks guys," He says, and stretches. Shima waves and they leave. Izumo waves, and leaves. "I don't like that girl," Amaimon says, and Bon nods. "She does get on a lot of peoples nerves," Bon says, agreeing with him. I sigh, and relax. "Guys, I'm going to get some more sleep okay?" I ask, yawning. Amaimon lays down on my right side, while Bon lays down on my left. Bon puts his arms around my waist, and Amaimon lets me use his chest as a pillow. "Good night guys," I says, and close my eyes. I fall asleep to them wishing me goodnight.

The next time I wake up, I feel someone playing with my tail. I blush really red, and then moan a little. I open my eyes, and glare at Bon a little. He grins, and kisses my head. "Don't wake up Amaimon," Bon whispers. I turn my head, and notice Amaimon's passed out. I laugh a little, and Bon chuckles. "Hey Rin?" Bon asks. I look at him. "Are you okay with this? I mean we haven't really given you any choice in this relationship," Bon asks. "Well I'll admit that, I'm not sure this is going to work out, but I really hope so. I know this makes me selfish, but I don't want to lose either of you," I say, frowning a little. He kisses me, and I kiss back. "You won't lose us Rin, I can promise you that," he says, and I smile. I kiss his cheek, and yawns. "Still tired?" he asks, and I nod. "Just still a little worn out. Did Yukio stop by yet?" I ask. "Not yet," he says, and i feel someone start rubbing my back. I look at Amaimon, and he smiles.

"Hey, sleep well?" I ask. "Yes, I think a little of that black stuff got into me," he says, frowning. I look at him worried, and Bon sits up a little. "Are you okay?" he asks him, and Amaimon looks at him. He nods, and rubs my back more. "I'm fine, I feel much better now," he says, and we nod. "Hey guys?" I ask them, and they look at me. "I love you," I say, blushing a little and my tail sways a little. They both grin, and blush. "We love you too," they say, and I kiss their cheeks. "Aww isn't that cute! I need to get a girlfriend to love me," we hear from behind us, and we look. "Haha, maybe someday Shima," Bon says, and Shima pouts. "Anyway, I brought you your stuff. Neko would have come, but he was finishing up some homework he owes," Shima says, and sits down next to the bed. "That's okay, I know how hard he's working" Bon says, and grabs the bag.

The door opens, and Yukio walks in. He looks at us, and looks really freaked out. "What's wrong Yukio?" I ask, and he sighs. "Rin, you're dying," he says, and looks like he's holding back tears. "I-I'm dying!?" I ask, and start hyperventilating. Bon starts rubbing my back, and Amaimon looks really worried. "C-Calm down nii-san!" Yukio says, and gives me a shot. I slowly start to calm down, and I lean against Bon. "Is there anything we could do?" Bon asks. "There's only one thing. Rin would have to get bonded to someone, and that means they will always be together. If one tries to leave the other, they die," Yukio says. "Can three people bond?" Bon asks. "It's never been done, but sure they can," Yukio says. "We will bond with Rin," Bon/Amaimon tell us at the same time. I look at them, and start crying. I hug them, and they hug me back. "Mephisto will be coming to say the bond soon," Yukio says, and the door burst open. Mephisto walks through, grinning. "Let's do this!" He says, grinning.


End file.
